The prior art opener has a holding portion with a larger diameter so that when using the opener to rotate the screwing element to release or tighten the screwing element. In general, the user must tightly hold the handle of the opener for rotating the screwing element. If it is used for a longer time, the hand of the user will feel ache, in fact, the hand will hurt.
To improve the prior art defect, an auxiliary handle extends from and vertical to the handle of a spanner so as to provide a larger arm of force in rotating a screwing element. However, the defect of this prior art is that since a larger arm of force is provided, the auxiliary handle is easy to deform. Moreover, to install the auxiliary handle, a recess is formed in the handle. As a result, the strength of the handle will be decreased. Thus, the handle is easily destroyed. Moreover, to install the auxiliary handle to the handle, the auxiliary handle cannot be formed to match the requirement of ergonomics so as to match the shape of wrist.